


Why me?

by sublimevoide



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst?, Burning, Cutting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other, Overdosing, Self-Harm, Suicide, how do i tag????, i didn't actually kill him, ill tell you that, implied anorexia, in a morbid way, just sort of made it look like I did, lance learns to chill, main character death?, this is angst right?, very sad mullet boy, well it aint fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimevoide/pseuds/sublimevoide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> Screeeeee First Voltron fic! Katnined dragged me into the Klance tag, and this was produced.
> 
>  
> 
> Read with caution, this can be potentially triggering to some people. (It doesnt help I have no experience what-so-ever in tagging) Otherwise, have fun.

Lance strode into the training room, not really surprised to see Keith well into a session.  
  
"Hey, mullet head, you wanna spar? I mean, of course, if you're too weak to take on someone as strong as me, that's fine too." Silence. Something Lance was not expecting. Usually, Keith just took his teasing with an equally cheesy comeback, but today was different. Instead, he said nothing at all. Keith just stared a Lance with a blank look.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Keith finally spoke, his voice small and cracked. "Why?" Lance was taken aback. Why? Why? To be truthful, Lance enjoyed their banters and thought Keith did too on some level. He was never truly mad at him, was he? Lance looked absolutely dumbfounded, and Keith further elaborated after picking up on the fact.  
  
"Why me? What did I ever do to receive so much hate and disapproval from you? Fuck, you don't even realize what you've done, do you?" Keith chuckled sarcastically to himself. "Of course you don't, it's all a game to you, isn't it? Calling me out on all my flaws; everything I hate about myself."  
  
Keith removed his shirt and _God, when did he get so skinny_? Lance could see every dip and rivet in Keith's body, he could count every one of his ribs, and _are those scars_? "I've tried everything. Every little fucking thing. Cutting, burning, starving myself, it's a god damn miracle I can still fucking function! You know what the best part of this is? I did it all to make the pain go away. The pain that _you_ caused. I hope your ego is pleased." And with that, Keith exited the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later on that evening, Lance sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Keith's words kept flowing through his head and it took all the strength he could muster to not puke. _Apologize_. The word floated through Lance's mind.  
  
"Dammit, why am I such an idiot, I should've done this earlier..." He mumbled to himself as he walked out his room and headed towards Keith. Normally Lance wouldn't knock, but this time, he took precautions in case of his situation getting any worse. When he did not get a reply, Lance slowly opened the door. Time suddenly slowed for Lance. Sitting on the floor and leaning on his bed was Keith, a bottle of the pain meds Allura supplied them half spilled on the floor. There were fresh tear tracks on his face, and splotches of blood here and there on Keith's white tee shirt. At some point between Lance launching himself at Keith and pulling him into his lap, he had called for help, because the next minute Shiro was prying Keith out of his arms and he was sobbing broken apologies into Pidge's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of y'all ever need to talk, hit up my social media. I'm open to anything, even if you just want to have a friendly conversation with an awkward bean.
> 
> Tumblr - sublimevoide
> 
> Skype - macnkeith
> 
> Email - mynameiseridan@gmail.com


End file.
